


Leave it to Me

by Skye



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: We've all got our things that are tough to deal with.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59
Collections: Ranger Romance Ficathon 2020





	Leave it to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



Kimberly breathed heavily as Trini's punch just barely missed her. She spun into the air, blocking the next attempt. The other girl's offence didn't slow, and they continued to spar before Trini eventually crashed into a boulder, knocking off a piece.

"Hey," Kimberly began, waving her hands as she caught her breath. She demorphed, sitting on the ground. "Maybe it's time to give it a break. We don't want to upset the local wild life _too_ much."

"Going to play the environmentalist instead of resigning?" Trini asked as she demorphed herself.

"Maybe we need to learn how to train more sustainably."

Trini raised an eyebrow before returning Kimberly's sardonic grin. "Yeah, enough for today." The girls got their items together, brushing off the dust. Trini walked ahead. "You're getting better," she said without turning around to face her sparring partner.

Kimberly smiled to the back of Trini's head. She was about to return the compliment before thinking it might seem insincere. Besides, there was something else she wanted to say.

"Thanks," Kimberly began. "But you know, when you asked me out, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

Trini finally turned to face her. "You wanted something lighter? Who knows when we're going to have to face some grossly overpowered aliens again. You don't want to be ready?"

"Who knows if that'll ever happen..." Kimberly said. As she spoke, Trini had already turned around and started walking again. "But that's not what I meant anyway."

"I know. Trust me, I know you're not slacking. I've been here with you, right?"

With that, the girls exchanged a knowing grin, bringing a satisfaction that took away Kimberly's nerve to continue the conversation.  


*

  
As the school day came to an end the next day, Kimberly hoisted her hefty backpack up on her shoulders. Meeting eyes with Trini, she gave a quick wave, which was soon returned in a brief fashion. Walking over to her friend, Kimberly began to run faster, then felt her backpack strap starting to scoot. She swung it to the side as she hoisted it up, then realized she had hit someone nearby.

"Oh, sorry," Kimberly said, then internally winced as she realized it was one of her former friends.

"Watch it, she-hulk," the girl said.

"I said I'm sorry. I didn't see you. Sorry, Sue," Kimberly reiterated, her eyes scooting to the side.

"Yeah, sure. Just like you didn't see that one thing you sent."

Her face growing hot, Kimberly hesitated to escape. She really was sorry, for all of it. Sometimes that just wasn't enough. Despite her actual super-strength, the backpack started to feel so heavy on her shoulders as she thought of how to respond.

"What's wrong, Kim? You-"

"Lay off!"

Trini interrupted Sue roughly, Kimberly's current friend giving a slight push to the former one, putting on her best tough expression.

"It's okay," Kimberly said, trying her best to put on a smile to ease the mood.

Unfortunately, neither of the other girls caught on to it. "What's with this?" Sue asked, shouting as both shared identical glares.

"You want to mess with her? See if it's as easy to mess with me," Trini said, taking a fighting stance.

"Hell," Sue said, taking a step back as she shook her said. "What the hell is with you two?" Sue glanced at Kim with a disgusted expression. "Is she your bodyguard, or your girlfriend?"

Trini's mouth fell open with the last question. Kimberly went and stood between both of them, seeing how ugly it had gotten, and how it could continue to go downhill fast. She flashed a smile at Sue. "We're good. If not, let's chat later," Kimberly assured, then linked arms with Trini, dragging her away.

They rushed out of the school in a subtle matter. Once they were on a semi-abandoned road, Trini turned around. "Why do you put up with that?" she demanded.

"It's not like it's that simple," Kimberly said.

"I don't care how complicated you think it is. If you let that lie, who knows how far she'll take it next. Why can't you stand up for yourself?"

Kimberly forced a cough as she looked away. She really wished she could have talked things out. But some things weren't going to be forgiven. There was no working it out, really, but going on like things were fine wasn't possible either. Kimberly had decided it was best to try and avoid each other. "It's okay. Just let it go."

"No," Trini insisted, shaking her head.

"Why can't you?" Kimberly asked, getting a bit annoyed herself. "There's a little bit of a strength difference between you two, if you hadn't noticed already."

"I don't care. I'll hold back. A little."

Seeing Trini say this with a straight face, Kimberly tried to stifle a laugh, with partial success.

Trini also tried to hide the shared amusement before tapping Kimberly's shoulder. "I'm serious. You don't have to fight her. Why can't you just tell her to back off?" As Kimberly stayed in silence, Trini shifted, looking away as she started to walk further away from the building. "I can't stand to see people treat you like this."

"We've all got our things. Like how about you? Why didn't you answer her question?" Kimberly asked.

"What question?" Trini asked.

"You know," Kimberly said. "About if you're my-"

"Why should I answer something like that?" Trini interrupted. "It's none of her business. She's just picking a fight."

"It's not just then," Kimberly said. "You avoid that topic a lot, you know?"

"Guess we've all got our things," Trini said. "Yeah, okay. Leave it me when she bothers you. I won't make it a big deal."

"So are you going to leave the other thing to me?" Kimberly asked.

"What other thing?" Trini asked, her awkward glance hinting she might have some idea.

Kimberly put her arm around her friend. Their relationship had progressed to this point, sharing some hugs though they never directly talked about the topic. Maybe now was the time. "You know, I don't think we really need to train that much. We're already totally ready. The boys don't, you know."

"Are you going to slack if they are?" Trini asked. "They do stuff on their own though, trust me."

"Maybe a few days off couldn't hurt?" Kimberly suggested.

"Well, no one's forcing you to come with me," Trini said.

"I know. I just liked it as an excuse to spend any kind of time with you." Kimberly became amused with Trini's obvious embarrassment, and continued talking. "But we can just go on a real date, you know."

"You're kidding," Trini said, though it was only by reflex. She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Yeah. I'd like that. But _only_ after some training."

"Alright," Kimberly said, laughing as they continued on their way.


End file.
